Call of The Red Swallow
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: While Fighting with Wei, Lu Xun gets knocked out and can't remember who he is. When Cao Cao employs him, it is up to two compassionate Wei officers to get the boy home. Not historical.This was never meant to be published, public demand eh? Completed!
1. The Swallow is caged

Song of the red swallow.

The territory skirmishes between Wei and Wu had been going on for a few weeks now and fatigue was beginning to get the better of Lu Xun. Today he was leader of the van against Wei. He donned his fighting robe, armour, hat and trusty blades and mounted his steed. He headed out to the front lines, yawning and stretching his arms. This had to end soon. From the looks of his men, they were as tired as he was. Zhou Yu rode beside him and after the normal formalities, he said, "Take it easy out there today Xun, we need you to come home in one piece!"

Lu Xun smiled. Although he appreciated the concern he resented the fact that everyone thought of him as their little brother. Lu Meng approached on his flank and gave him a swift salute, which he returned. Soon preparations were made and the drums beat to march.

It wasn't long before the great Wei banners rose on the horizon, proclaiming the name of Cao Cao and his other high-ranking officers. Where banners were seen so were people, a myriad armoured men standing, weapons ready waiting for the Wu army to approach.

Xun pulled his trusty blade from his side and pointed it towards the enemy. "Forward!" He proclaimed and all around him began to run. The Wei army too began their advance and soon it was unclear where friend ended and enemy began.

Xun rode as fast as he could through the frontlines, slashing at every man not wearing Wu colours, soon, the banner of Xiahou Yuan flashed into view and Xun prepared to meet him, but the officer was no where to be seen. Ambush. He reeled his horse around to retreat but it was too late, the enemy had him surrounded and isolated.

He prepared his weapons to fight but was struck a fierce blow on the back on the head and fell from his horse unconscious.

Xiahou Dun rode up to congratulate his brother.

"You got one!" Dun proclaimed.

"Bah, its just a little kid, I don't think he's dead either." Yuan said rolling the boy over and having a look at him.

"Hold up!" Dun said seeing the hat that lay on the floor a few feet away. He picked it up and inspected it. "This come from him?" Dun asked.

"I think so," Yuan said.

Dun laughed. "This is Wu's fledgling strategist Lu Xun! Cao Cao will jump for joy!"

"Really! Then I'll take his head now," Yuan said grabbing the boy's hair in one hand and drawing a sword.

"Stop! You know Cao Cao likes to deal with these things himself, if the boy is alive you'll have a higher reward!" Dun said.

"Have to be the smart one don't you!" Yuan said lowering the blade.

Xiahou Dun looked upon the fine steed Lu Xun had left behind. "Nice horse, take him!" He called to his men.

So Xun was bound and thrown on the back of Xiahou Yuan's horse, who quickly rode back to main camp to give Cao Cao the news.

Cao Cao was delighted. The boy was indeed alive but still unconscious so Cao ordered him be kept in a cell until that time when he awakened. Before the boy was taken away he removed the one blade still lodged in his belt. "Funny…" Cao Cao mused, "I thought he had two…" So Xiahou Yuan was congratulated and rewarded with fine silks and gold.

Xun awoke to the taste of blood in his mouth. He could feel the blood caked on his lips. He tried to move but he couldn't. His limbs were tightly bound. He plucked up the courage to try and open his eyes but all he saw were black walls and a haze of random colours, swirling into each other. He vomited.

"I think he's awake!" A voice called from somewhere outside and soon there was a grating sound of metal on metal where iron doors were being slid open.

"You awake?" A gruff voice muttered, closer to him now. He murmured and opened his eyes again. The haze was still there but he could see the man standing over him.

"He's awake! Lets get him to Cao Cao!" The man standing over him called. His legs were un-bound and he was roughly dragged to his feet. He scrunched up his eyes repeating in his mind "Don't be sick, don't be sick…" At first he was shaky but soon he found his feet again and was being taken upstairs. He was in a castle, the walls adorned with rich silks and tapestries. Soon he was led into a grand hall where at the end of the room sat, in a great throne, a man wearing elaborate dress. He was thrown before the man on his knees.

"So you finally woke up did you? How the mighty have fallen!" The man grinned.

Xun wasn't sure what was going on. His eyes wandered around the room to several men also in ceremonial dress.

"Are you listening boy!" The man spat.

A soldier entered through the doors behind them and went up to man at the throne and said. "Master Cao Cao, The Wu forces are retreating!"

"Very good, you are dismissed." Cao Cao said.

"Master Cao Cao…" Xun repeated.

"What?" Cao mused, looking down at the boy kneeling before him.

Xun knew that Cao Cao was very important, but he couldn't remember why.

"… Do I… do I work for you?" He asked.

Cao looked shocked and stood up. "What trickery is this?" He spat.

Lu Xun shifted awkwardly. He looked around for something, anything to remind him. "Am I a soldier?" He asked.

Cao was shocked. He fell back into his chair not quite sure what to think.

An officer from the crowd bowed low and said, "If I may sir,"

"You may," Cao Cao answered.

"The boy took a pretty good hit to the head, he probably doesn't remember." The officer continued.

All eyes turned back to the boy, who was still looking around quite oblivious to the situation.

"Hey, kid" Cao called.

Xun turned and looked up at him.

"What is you're name?" Cao asked.

Xun looked confused. "I'm sorry master Cao Cao, I don't remember…"

All officers began chattering amongst themselves, is it true? Can he really not remember who he is? Is this just another one of Wu's tricks?

"Enough!" Cao commanded. He looked down at the boy's red robe, tapering at the ends into two points, like a swallow's tail.

"Don't you remember? You're name is Red swallow, you're a serving boy here." Cao Cao said.

"What are you doing?" Xiahou Dun whispered to Cao Cao.

"If he can't remember we can keep him out of the way, Wu looses their strategist and we get to extract his information when we need it." Cao whispered.

"Then why not say he is a soldier?"

"And risk battle reminding him who he really is? Fate has given us gold Xiahou Dun, Do not ask for silver!" Cao whispered back.

The haze had come back in Xun's eyes and he could feel himself slipping back out of consciousness. He had to end this audience quickly.

"I'm sorry for my Impertinence master Cao Cao, Please remind me of how I may resume my duties and I will do so with haste." Xun said. He didn't remember being Red swallow, but he didn't remember being anything so this seemed as plausible as anything else, plus why would anyone lie to him?

"You're not going to serve my men looking like that! You're a mess!" Cao Cao laughed. He turned to an officer standing beside him and said, "Take him to the serving girls and have them clean him up," He then came close and whispered, "and tell them to act as though they have known this boy all their lives!"

The officer nodded and glided over to Xun. This man put Xun in mind of a prancing horse. His hair was in a tight ponytail that hung well below his shoulders, he wore a robe in striking purple adorned with butterflies embroidered in gold and he walked as though in a graceful dance.

He knelt down beside Xun and helped him up, untying the ropes round his hands and leading him out of the room.

"Don't worry Swallow, the girls will clean you up and you'll be right as rain!" The man sang.

"Do I… know the girls?" Xun asked.

"Oh, you've known them ever since you started working here, just wait, I'm sure you'll remember them when you see them!" He trilled.

"What is you're name sir?" Xun asked.

The man smiled. "I'm Zhang He."

Xun nodded but his pace soon slowed, the haze was now full, so much so that he could no longer see lord Zhang He's face. He fell on His knees and vomited. Zhang He quickly rushed to his side and tried to help him up but he was unconscious.

Zhang He shook his head. "That poor little boy," He muttered, sweeping him up into his arms. "Don't worry, I'll try and make it easier for you…" He said.

He Carried Xun the rest of the way to the servant's quarters and informed the girl's of Cao Cao's scheme. They agreed that they would not let on and began to work on making the boy respectable again. Zhang He walked away down the corridor. He brushed past a man on the way, who turned and said, "He with the girls now?"

Zhang He nodded. "It's sad, that poor boy, he has no idea where he is and here we are lying to him! I feel terrible but what can we do."

The man nodded. "We are bound by honour to obey our masters wishes…" The man said and continued off down the corridor. Zhang He sighed and continued on his path.


	2. Returning to 'normal'

Xun awoke to the sounds of activity all around him. He was cold; He opened his eyes to see girls rushing around doing various tasks. He sighed and tried to shift to a sitting position, but his fatigued limbs refused and he slumped back down on the couch. "He's awake!" One of the girls called rushing over to him. "Hey Swallow! You feeling alright?" She cooed.

Soon many were crowded around him, all talking at once.

He didn't remember them. As hard as he tried he couldn't remember who they were.

Another girl approached with clothes in her hands. "Lay off the boy! He's had a hard time!" She growled. All the others shuffled away while this woman handed the clothes to Xun. He was puzzled before noticing they were the clothes he had been wearing earlier. He was now dressed in a white silk robe.

"Don't look so shocked! We had to clean your robes! They were a mess!" The woman said.

Xun tried to smile but he couldn't. These girls had known him for years and he couldn't even remember their names.

"You don't remember us do you honey?" one girl asked.

Xun shifted away. He didn't want them to look at him anymore. He felt terrible.

"Don't worry swallow, lord Zhang He told us about your bump on the noggin, he said it might take you a while to remember us!" another said.

He turned back to look at them. All their smiling faces only served to make him feel worse.

"I'm Violet locust, for now that's all you need to know," The woman who had brought him his clothes said.

"She's just uptight because she's lord Cao Cao's favourite!" Another hissed playfully.

"Come now Swallow, lets go somewhere quiet you can get changed in peace." Locust said. She extended her hand to Xun, who took hold and followed her out of the room.

"He is so cute!" one girl trilled after he had left.

"I know isn't he adorable!" Another cooed.

They fell about laughing.

Locust led him into a small room and drew the curtain behind her. "You can get dressed now," she called.

Xun rolled out the robe and looked upon it. Layers of red silk inlayed with gold, it looked expensive. Was it a gift from someone?

He pushed the thoughts aside and got dressed, discarding the white robe.

When he had finished he found locust.

"Now I'll remind you of your work." Locust said, taking Xun into a room supposedly for preparing food.

"Well basically your job is to cater to the every whim of our lords, they want meat buns, they're here, tea, its over here. Just see to it that they want for nothing." Locust said, pointing to store cupboards.

"How will I know when they want something?" Xun asked.

"They will summon you. Often they will summon you by name so if they ask for anyone but you, come find me and I'll tell 'em. Anyway, you've been summoned, Lord Xiahou Dun has requested meat buns. Take him three. He is down the corridor to your right" Locust said.

Xun looked around. The clean plates were all piled neatly so he retrieved one, and found three fresh meat buns in the storeroom, then headed off down the corridor. He turned the corner and saw a gruff looking man with an eye patch enjoying some music from performing girls.

"Lord Xiahou Dun?" Xun asked.

Dun turned and took the plate from Xun. "You're dismissed Swallow." Dun said turning back to the girls.

What a monotonous job! Xun thought heading back to the kitchen.

"Swallow, Six meat buns for the officers upstairs." Locust Called.

He was startled and quickly found plates. He wandered around until he found the stairs and in the first room sat three men around a low table laughing to each other.

Xun placed the buns on the table in front of them and turned to take his leave when one Called out, "Swallow, come, entertain us!"

Xun turned. "What do you mean sir?" He asked.

"Dance for us! You always used to!" Another grinned.

Xun was worried; he didn't know what they wanted.

"That's enough men!" A gruff voice growled from behind Xun, "Stop taking advantage of this poor boy!"

All the men fell asunder in fear.

"Yes sir, sorry sir!" One said.

Xun felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see a man standing over him, a man like thunder and lightning, tall as a house and muscular with a thick beard and moustache and a chalk blue hat with a white tassel. He was quite an intimidating sight to behold. "Swallow, bring four meat buns and two servings of tea to the third room on the left." The man growled.

Xun was terrified and almost ran downstairs to the kitchen to fetch the buns. Locust showed him how to make the tea and he was soon on his way up.

He entered the room and there sat the man, alone on a low table, writing notes by candlelight.

"Here is your food sir." Xun said putting the plate on the table.

"Sit with me Swallow," The man said. Xun went to the other side of the table and sat down as asked. He looked over at the candle's flame. It danced like the flicker of a bird's wing.

The Man finished writing, took a bite out of a meat bun and tossed one to Xun.

"Eat it, Zhang He told me you were sick, you need to get your strength back up." The man said.

"Thank you sir…" Xun said, taking a bite from the bun.

"None of this 'sir', my name is Zhang Liao." The man said taking another bite.

The two sat eating quietly for a while but the bun was too much for Lu Xun to handle. He tried to get up but he didn't have time so he turned and was sick on the floor. The haze returned and yet again he could feel himself slipping. "Oh, no you don't, stay with me kid, you'll be ok just stay awake." Zhang Liao Said. Xun could feel Liao's arms wrap around his waist and lay him on his side.

"Keep calm, stay awake, concentrate on my voice, you'll be fine, keep listening…" Liao continued, but Lu Xun had already passed out.

Liao Cursed. He didn't know much about medicine but he knew that after a head wound this severe, any one of his blackouts could kill him.

He picked Xun up in his arms and took him to Zhang He's quarters.

"He, we need your couch!" Liao said.

"Again? This is getting bad, he needs a doctor," Zhang He Said, helping Zhang Liao lay the boy on his couch.

"But what can we do? The only medicine man in the area is a traveller and Cao Cao gave strict orders that the outside world is not to know of this boy's presence here." Liao sighed.

"There must be some way we can help." Zhang he said.

"We'll find it." Liao said leaving the room.


	3. Three days

Xun awoke to the sounds of birds singing. There was a soft aroma of peach blossoms around him. He slowly opened his eyes to See Zhang He enjoying a spot of tea.

He rubbed is head and sat up. "Morning Swallow, Care to join me?" He said pouring out another cup.

"How long was I asleep?" Xun asked sitting down opposite He and taking the cup.

"You've been here all night and I can tell you, there are some colourful rumours spreading about it!" Zhang He laughed sipping his tea.

"I'm sorry, have I gotten you in trouble?" Xun said taking a drink.

"Don't worry I get this kind of thing all the time, Men just don't understand that just because I act differently, doesn't mean I'm evil." He said.

"What happened to Zhang Liao?" Xun asked. The tea tasted good. It felt like he hadn't had a good drink in days.

"Oh, he had some work to do and didn't want to leave you on your own, so he brought you to me." He said.

As He said this Zhang Liao entered the room toting a wooden scroll. "He, Lord Cao Cao has issued the battle plan." Liao said. He turned to look at Xun and smiled. "Hey kid." He said he turned his attention back to Zhang He and began to go over the plan.

"We are leading our advanced forces against Wu in three days…" Liao continued.

Wu was important, Very important.

"Is Wu the enemy?" Xun asked.

The two Zhangs turned to look at him.

"To some people they are." Zhang He smiled.

The two continued to look over the notes. Xun stretched and yawned. The sleep had done him some good. His vision was nearly normal now, not quite, but the best it had been. He looked at the notes and a word caught his eye. He fell back and grasped his head with both hands, the memory flooding back so severely it felt like he had been shot. The two Zhangs stopped their fussing and ran to Xun's side.

"Swallow, you ok?" Liao asked.

"I remember…" Xun cried.

"What do you remember?" Zhang He asked.

Xun got up shakily and pointed to the two symbols on the page.

"Xiahou Yuan?" Zhang Liao exclaimed.

"I was running… I saw his banner… tried to get away, then he hit me…" Xun said.

"Anything else?" Zhang He asked.

Xun strained to find more but that was all his brain would allow. "No, that's all I remember, I'm sorry…" Xun cried

"Well, it's a start…" Zhang Liao smiled.

"Why did he hit me?" Xun pondered, "Why was I running?"

"And more so, why were you tied up when you took audience with Cao Cao?" Zhang He said.

Xun and Liao both turned to look at him. "I've said too much," He said shifting uncomfortably.

"What is going on here exactly?" Xun said, standing up.

"Look Swallow, we're trying our best to help you but we can't disobey our master, understand?" Liao nodded.

"So something is going on?" Xun growled.

"We can't tell you, but we can help you remember ok?" Zhang He, said, taking hold of Xun's arm.

He looked at Zhang He's face, the sincerity in his eyes.

"You really are trying to help me aren't you?" Xun Said calming down.

"Now we know that it was Xiahou Yuan that hit you, we can find out what happened in between and perhaps help you remember." Zhang Liao said.

Xun understood. These men were loyal, too much so to disobey their lord's orders but they were compassionate enough to help him.

"Thank you so much!" Xun said throwing his arms around Zhang Liao as a gesture of thanks. Liao smiled and ruffled Xun's hair a little.

"Next thing to do is wait until Xiahou Yuan summons a serving hand, you go and see if you can find anything to help you remember, without letting him know what you know," Zhang He said. Lu Xun nodded, finished off his tea and took the cups down to the store.

Zhang Liao sighed. "For his sake let's hope he is as smart as they all say he is, because if he can't get back to his force in three days, he may not have a force to go back to."

"He seems slightly better this morning but any stress could cause him to black out again, he needs medicine and rest." Zhang He said.

"I think he can do it." Liao said, picking up the wooden scroll and carrying on from where he left off.

Xun washed the cups and soon all the serving girls were crowding around him.

"You spent last night with lord Zhang He?" One said.

"I pity you!" Another cooed.

"Oh, so young!" Another whined.

"Nothing happened." Xun smiled, he could still taste vomit in the back of his throat.

"Girls, enough!" Locust's voice rang from the other side of the room and the girls quickly scampered away.

"Ok there Swallow?" Locust asked.

He nodded and smiled. "Can I get some food?" He asked.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned. "Well sure, just grab a bowl and get eating but don't take too long, you have a job to do!" Locust laughed.

He did so. He managed to hold down a half bowl of rice but he didn't want to tempt fate so stopped after that. He spent a few hours running errands for officers. He was getting tired and his vision was getting worse. He felt queasy but was determined to be strong. After a while Locust walked in and boomed, "Swallow! You're wanted! Xiahou Yuan just ordered two rice and two wine on the second floor, can you handle it?"

Lu Xun was excited. This was his chance to find out more about himself so he quickly collected up the requested articles and headed up to the second floor.

The second floor was quiet but for the booming laughter from Xiahou Yuan's quarters. Xun entered carrying the foodstuffs and saw Zhang Liao sitting with him, enjoying a drink.

"Ah! More wine is here!" Xiahou Yuan Laughed, happily taking the cups from Xun.

Zhang Liao nodded and Xun understood. Yuan was obviously quite drunk.

"So Yuan, from where did you obtain that fabulous hat?" Zhang Liao spluttered, feigning intoxication. He pointed to a red and gold hat resting on the table in the corner.

"Oh, THAT! That was a trophy from my recent victory but you, now you are a man with a fine taste in hats! Never cared much for 'em myself, why don't you take it? Yuan Mumbled.

"I would be delighted and honoured!" Zhang Liao hiccupped. "Swallow! Take the hat to my quarters!" He continued, winking.

"Yes my lord." Xun bowed, retrieving the hat and leaving the room.

He half closed his eyes as he rushed down the corridor towards Zhang Liao's room. He didn't want to look at it until he was ready. He entered the room and Zhang He was there, practicing some dance moves.

"Ah, you got it!" Zhang He smiled, turning to look at Lu Xun.

"What are you doing here?" Xun asked.

"Zhang Liao asked me to wait here for you, he had to go distract Xiahou Yuan!" Zhang He said twirling.

Xun sat down on the floor, took a deep breath and looked at the hat.

It was made of expensive red silk attached to a solid frame, lined with gold markings and little protrusions like wings. There were two red ribbons hanging from the sides and a veil to cover the back of the wearer's neck.

"Anything?" Zhang He asked.

Xun shook his head. "It feels like I know this hat but…" He strained to remember.

"Why not try putting it on?" Zhang He said.

Xun nodded. He raised one hand to remove unruly hair strands from his forehead and with the other, lifted the hat hand put it on, letting the ribbons flop over his shoulders.

He fell back as the memory hit him, the robes, the armour, the hat, he had been preparing for war.

"That'll be it! You ok?" Zhang He said rushing to his side to help him up.

"I was a soldier!" Xun cried.

"That's all?" Zhang he smiled.

Xun nodded. He was relieved to have some memory back but also scared. He wasn't a serving boy after all, so why would Cao Cao want him to believe he was? This was getting very confusing.

"Well, its another piece of the puzzle," Zhang He sighed.

Xun suddenly jumped up. "I've got to get back to work, Locust is going to have my head!" He turned to leave but Zhang He took his arm.

"Be careful Swallow, don't overdo it you're still sick." Zhang He said.

Xun smiled. "Please don't be so worried…" He said but paused,

Although he appreciated the concern he resented the fact that everyone thought of him as their little brother. Retaining this tiny fragment of his memory before the 'accident', he left to get back to work.

He worked for the rest of the day but by mid evening he was so tired that he collapsed in the corridor


	4. Two days left

Xun awoke to sunlight dancing on his eyelids. He rolled over. This quilt had the same smell…

"Good morning!" The same chirpy voice rang out. Zhang He was standing half out on his balcony admiring the world.

Xun sat up and shook his head. "Again? Ngh… is it morning already?"

"Sure is, Liao had quite a shock when he found you last night, we thought you'd had an accident or something!" Zhang He laughed.

Xun growled and shook his head violently. "I've gone and got you in trouble AGAIN haven't I?"

Zhang He tutted, "I told you don't worry about it, my reputation is not nearly as important as your safety."

Xun smiled. Zhang He seemed odd at first but he was a genuinely charming man.

He laughed a little. It was the first time he had in a long time. He jumped up, grabbed his hat and headed down to the storeroom.

As before the girls crowded around him, cooing like doves over him, they soon scattered when Locust's voice boomed from the other side of the room.

"Swallow! Where were you last night! Lord Cao Cao was looking for you! He was furious!" She growled.

"Sorry, I got caught up running errands…" Xun shivered.

"Tsk! What am I going to do with you? Look, Cao Cao requested your presence whenever you turned up so get down there and see him!" She said.

Xun nodded.

Cao Cao's room was in one of the side towers guarded heavily. The guards let him pass and he was soon standing at the door. Cao Cao answered.

"Ah Swallow, come in! Have a seat." Cao Cao said sitting down at a low table in the centre of the huge, well-decorated room. Xun walked in and sat down obediently. This man had lied to him. This man was keeping something important from him.

"So swallow, have you remembered anything from before the accident?" Cao asked.

Lie.

"No master Cao Cao, I still have not recalled anything." Xun said bowing low so Cao could not see the dishonesty in his face.

Cao Cao sat back and grinned. "That's a shame, please, tell me if you do recall anything, until then, return to your post."

Xun nodded. He turned swiftly and left the room, enraged by Cao Cao's coolness. He was lying! Xun was a soldier! He was born to fight, not to run errands!

He was so furious, he didn't notice Zhang Liao rounding the corner and ran straight in to him.

"Hey! Look out there kid!" Zhang Liao laughed.

The sudden burst of shock and anger erupted as tears and Xun threw his arms around Zhang Liao's waist and wept bitterly.

"Shh, don't cry Swallow, its ok…" Liao said stroking Xun's hair.

He tried to stop but couldn't, all the confusion and frustration of the last few days suddenly escaping.

"Don't worry, we'll help you get home, we promise." Zhang Liao said, rubbing the boy's shoulders.

The tears subsided and he looked up, Zhang Liao seemed like a beast but inside him beat a caring heart. It seemed a shame that not many others saw the same side of him that Xun had seen over the last few days.

"I'm sorry I've been such trouble for you…" Xun said, smiling.

"Kid, its never trouble, now you should get back to work, I'm looking into a couple of things I found out last night, it is surprising how loose ones tongue gets after a couple of wines!" Zhang Liao grinned.

"I can never thank you enough for all your help." Xun smiled.

"Don't need thanks." Zhang Liao smiled, turning and heading off down the corridor.

Xun stood for a while watching Liao walk away, until the memory of Locust shouting shook him back into reality. He rushed back to the storeroom to carry on working.

Xun arrived in the storeroom and carried on running errands. Eventually, he began to tire again. It was late morning and his vision was already starting to fail him. He couldn't stop shivering and had to sit down. Locust saw him sitting in the corner, wandered over and knelt beside him. "You alright Swallow?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I feel sick…" He said weakly.

She sighed. "You should try and eat something, you're looking pale! Wait right here." Locust said heading over to the preparing table. She came back with a small serving of rice and some tea. "Here you go sweetie, take your time." She said.

He felt terrible. He picked up the tea but his hands were shaking so much he had to put it down again. He almost spilled it. He managed to get a mouthful of rice but it was too course to swallow. He didn't want to try anymore.

"Its ok… I can get back to work now…" Xun said trying to get up but Locust stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You're resting right here 'till you feel better!" Locust said.

"But, I feel fine." He lied.

"Do you think that'll work on me? I know you are sick, who do you think cleaned up after you when you were sick?" She growled playfully.

Xun looked embarrassed. He never thought that she would have to clean up after him.

"Sorry about that," He laughed a little, slipping his hand under the veil of his hat and rubbing the back of his neck.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?"

He tried for another sip of tea and managed to keep his hands steady enough to get one. It was good tea.

"There! Now do that with some food and you'll be fine, you've been running off so much you haven't stopped to eat!" She said.

The two talked for a while, while Xun finished his rice and washed his bowl. His head didn't feel any better but the rice had quenched the growling in his stomach at least.

"You feel 'bit better now?" Locust asked.

He nodded, smiling.

"Now, you mustn't keep them waiting any longer! Lord Xiahou Dun and Lord Zhang Liao are going on a Hunting trip this morning and have asked that you prepare the horses. Lord Zhang Liao is waiting in the stables for you." Locust said.

Zhang Liao, he must have found something else.

"I'll get to it right now." Xun said turning to leave the room.

"Swallow!" Locust called after him.

"Yes?" He said.

"Nice hat!" She grinned.

As promised Zhang Liao stood in the stables stroking the mane of a proud white horse at least fifteen hands high. "Ah, Swallow, you made it!" Zhang Liao said, turning.

Xun nodded. "So, what do I do?" He asked.

"Well, do you remember how to saddle a horse?" Zhang Liao asked.

Xun shook his head. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen a horse never mind saddling one.

"Well its easy, watch carefully." Liao said. He opened the stable door and led out the fearsome white stallion. He picked up a cloth to rest on the horses back, saddle and reigns and showed Xun how to use them.

"You get all that?" Liao asked.

Xun nodded, "I Think So."

"Then you try, saddle up the horse in the last stall on your right." Liao said pointing down the room.

Xun agreed and wandered over to the stall, where stood a fine brown steed with piercing black eyes. He led the horse out of it's stall and it looked at him, both ebony eyes focusing on him, and it seemed happy.

"Use the saddle on the right." Zhang Liao said. Xun turned around to retrieve the saddle and saw that it was adorned with tassels of red and gold. It seemed so familiar.

So He saddled up the horse as told. The horse stood quietly the whole time, not moving an inch. When he had done, the horse turned and nestled it's nose into Xun's arm. Xun suddenly stood quite still, the sensation of being struck returning.

"This was my horse!" Xun cried, running his hand through it's dark mane.

He walked over to the saddle and put one foot in the stirrup. "Can I?" Xun asked and Liao nodded.

He pulled himself up onto the horse and sat in the saddle. He could see now…

He had prepared his horse that day… ridden out to meet his fellow officers… they were attacking Wei… The battle was serious… He cut down everyone he saw… Then Xiahou Yuan...

He quickly dismounted and sat on the floor, as if in a sudden swoon.

"I got you, you ok kid?" Liao said, catching hold of Xun's shoulders so he didn't fall over.

"I was fighting against Wei, I was a soldier in another army, that's why I was tied up and that's why Cao Cao didn't want me to know! I must be important!" Xun cried.

"There you go you've almost got it! Now you just have to remember you're name and we can get you home!" Liao said. "You should go tell Zhang He, He'll be thrilled!"

Xun couldn't thank Liao enough. There were only a few pieces of the puzzle missing now. He ran to Zhang He's quarters, for a moment forgetting about everything else.


	5. One more day

Lu Xun was so excited to see Zhang He that he threw his arms around him and hugged him the second he saw him.

"Whoa! Easy kid!" Zhang He laughed.

"I remembered more!" Lu Xun grinned.

"That's wonderful!" Zhang He sang, prising the affectionate boys arms from around his waist and continuing with his dance.

"I'm not on you're side, I was fighting against you…" Xun said but suddenly paused. If he was under another lord, that meant that Zhang He And Zhang Liao were his enemies too.

"…I'm you're enemy…" Xun said.

Zhang He paused his dancing and looked at the boy. There were tears welling in Xun's eyes.

"Swallow… its alright…" Zhang Said but Xun took off, running as fast as he could until he found Zhang Liao's empty room. He slumped on the table and cried. These two people had shown him nothing but kindness, yet he was an enemy! He may have killed their friends, captured there villages… In war, there was any number of terrible things he could have done, and still they wanted to help him after all the evil… If he did get home he'd only end up having to fight them… maybe… kill them…

"Swallow?" The gentle voice echoed around the small room in the dark.

Xun attempted to dry his eyes and turned around. Zhang He was standing in the doorway, his face troubled with a concerned expression.

"Don't look at me, I'm a monster!" Xun cried, burying his head in his hands.

"Swallow, its alright…" Zhang He said walking closer but Xun stuck out his arm to halt Zhang He's move.

"No! I'm you're enemy!" Xun spat.

Zhang He smiled. "We're not enemies, we are just fighting for a different cause, we all obey our master's wishes, that is the way of battle. No one is truly evil, evil is only a perspective."

Xun stopped crying and turned around slowly. Zhang He always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better.

He stood up and rubbed his eyes dry. Zhang He smiled and Xun smiled back. The two seemed like best friends.

"I should go back to work…" Xun said.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Zhang Smiled.

Lu Xun left and headed down the corridor and stairs, into the storeroom.

He spent the rest of the day working and when night came Locust showed him to the servant's quarters where he would be sleeping. It was one small room with about eight quilts on the floor. Many girls were already asleep.

"You're over here," Locust Whispered, showing Xun a quilt in the corner.

He thanked her and tucked himself up.

It was cold. The floor was hard. The quilt itched and smelt of bad meat. He lay for a few hours trying to get comfortable, his back and neck ached. He couldn't do it.

He looked around to make sure the girls were all asleep and quietly left the room, taking his hat. He tiptoed up the stairs. It seemed some officers were still awake as Xun could hear music down the corridor. He crept quietly down the hall until he came to his destination. Zhang He's room was the only place he felt safe.

Zhang He was fast asleep on the couch facing the wall. Xun sighed quietly and got in next to him. He didn't want to damage Zhang He's reputation anymore but he needed the sleep and this was the only place he could. With the last flicker of moonlight vanishing in tired eyes and the sweet scent of peach blossoms all around, he quickly fell asleep.

Zhang He awoke late in the night. He needed a drink. He leaned over to pull back the covers and saw the red and gold hat on his table. He shook his head and lifted up the covers. Xun was fast asleep curled up into a little ball next to him. Zhang He laughed quietly. He carefully lifted himself up, so not to wake Xun and got himself a drink. Then when he returned went to sleep on the floor. Xun needed the couch.

Xun awoke in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming about the battle, everything was how he remembered but in every soldier he cut down, he saw Zhang Liao and Zhang He's faces. "That is the way of battle…"

He pulled the covers off his head and looked around. It was early. The birds were just beginning their dawn chorus and Zhang He lay asleep on the floor near the table. He donned his hat and quietly shifted off the couch. He needed to wash so he went to the room where he had woken up that second time with the girls cooing over him.

The baths were only a few doors away and no one else was around so he slipped of his clothes and bathed. The water was relaxing. It was like all his worries were momentarily washing away.

He heard something from the other side of the room, there was talking and soon, Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao walked in, reminiscing about the hunt. They must have just come back. Xiahou Dun was laughing boisterously. Zhang Liao's face was splattered with blood, presumably from a deer they shot. The two took off their clothes and bathed in the other bath pool. They hadn't noticed Xun, so he quickly dried and dressed and left before they did.

He felt so much better after a wash, he felt like having another crack at food. He went to the storeroom and found a fresh meat bun. "You're not going to get the better of me this time!" He thought taking a bite. It was nice and he didn't feel sick. In fact, he was hungry. He finished the whole thing, then a small portion of rice. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good. He was preparing a pot of tea when Locust strolled in, yawning and stretching. She looked like a tired tiger.

"Swallow, You're up early!" She yawned.

Xun smiled and poured her a cup of tea. She thanked him and drank deep. Soon all the girls were awake, darting back and fourth around the room like insects on the surface of a pond.

"Lord Zhang He will be awake soon and he'll want tea, why don't you take it to him Swallow?" One of the girls giggled.

"Enough!" Locust snapped.

"Its ok Locust, I'll do it." Swallow said.

"I knew it! Can't resist his charms can you!" The girl said slyly.

"Nothing happened!" Xun laughed taking the tea tray in his arms and heading out the door.

Zhang He was still asleep when Xun arrived but awoke as soon as he could smell the tea. He looked up, blurry eyed at Xun standing above him.

"Oh! Morning Swallow." He slurred, rubbing his head and shuffling into an upright position.

"I brought you're tea." Xun smiled pouring a cup and Passing it to him.

"Will you join me?" Zhang He said raising his cup.

"Dare I refuse?" Xun laughed, pouring himself a cup. Xun raised his too.

"A toast to recovering your memory!" Zhang He said taking a sip.

Not long after this, Zhang Liao walked in with a grin on his face. "Who shot a bigger stag than Xiahou Dun?" He grinned and fell about laughing.

"Oh Lord Cao Cao will be pleased, he has been looking for a good set of antlers with which to decorate his room!" Zhang He said.

Zhang Liao turned to Xun and smiled wide. "Morning Swallow, I've got one last task for you, I can't help you on this one because I'm in desperate need of sleep!" Liao laughed.

"What do you want me to do?" Xun sighed playfully.

"It's a pretty grim one, the stag I shot is down in the preparation room next to the store room, I need you to take it, Skin it, cut off it's head, scoop out it's skull and prepare the Antlers for Lord Cao Cao, then when they are ready, take them to him, do you think you can do that?" Liao asked.

The idea made Xun's stomach turn. "I Think so…" He winced.

"Get to it then! The quicker you get into Cao Cao's room the quicker you can find that last piece of the puzzle." Liao said. "And as for me, I'm going to bed!" Liao yawned. Liao headed off down the corridor and Lu Xun looked worried and turned to Zhang He. He shrugged. "You have to go prepare the deer now." Zhang He smiled.

Xun Shivered at the thought but was quickly on his way


	6. Anything to get home

Lu Xun couldn't stop shivering, looking down into the shining black eyes of the stag. He could see why Zhang Liao had been so happy with the kill, it was a magnificent eighteen pointer and could probably fit Xun's entire body into it's chest alone. Started to make Xun wonder how Liao managed to get it home. Xiahou Dun's kill paled in comparison. It was a twelve pointer and was lying on the table on the other side of the room. One of the serving girls was beginning to prepare it. Xun watched carefully for a while. After the first cut the girl turned around and said,

"Its alright Swallow, if you don't remember how to prepare a deer I'll show you! This is the one for Master Cao Cao right?"

He nodded shakily.

"Come over, I'll show you how its done." She said walking over to Xiahou Dun's stag. "No, get your knife and make the first cut here, then score the limbs…"

As she explained she was cutting into the flesh to show him. With every cut, Xun twitched, although he had to admit as disgusting as the sight was, it was making him hungry.

…And then just put then good meat in the store and throw the bad mat to the dogs. You get all that?"

"I think so," Xun nodded

"Then you try." She said handing Xun the bloodied knife. He swallowed hard and made the first cut.

"Its just cutting meat, its just meat, its just meat…" He repeated over and over in his head. "That is some tasty looking meat…"

The nausea subsided in an instant as he imagined all the things you could make from such fine meat, A fabulous pie, meat buns that would stop any marching soldier in their tracks or even just served as is…

"You did it!" The girl cooed happily.

Xun had hardly noticed but he had already skinned the beast and sorted the meat. Now all that was left was preparing the skull and antlers for Master Cao Cao.

He looked down at the head and the shivers began again, those big black eyes…

"Swallow, I can see the skull had been worrying you, I'll take off the flesh for you ok? Then all you have to do is wash it. It'll be our little secret ok?" The girl smiled.

He was very grateful. He couldn't thank her enough. So, free from his task for a while, his first act was to run to the storeroom to get the biggest meat bun he could find and savour it. Yes, it was a foul sight, yes it was nauseating, but it still made him hungry.

A Little while later the girl came into the storeroom, cradling the massive antlers in her arms. "Your turn!"

He finished the bun, rolled up his sleeves and took the skull from her. That's all it was now, just a skull, covered in blood. No accusing eyes to stare at him. He was relieved and thanked her.

"Now if that's for Master Cao Cao it needs to be very clean." The girl said pointing to a brush and a tub of water. "Enjoy!" She cooed leaving the room.

He walked over, blood dripping through his fingers, and lowered the skull into the water. The antlers cleared the surface by nearly three foot. He grabbed the brush and got to work. The water was soon tainted red but the skull was coming up whiter with every brush. It took him nearly an hour but he was pleased with his work. The skull was white as snow and fit for any lord's wall. The serving girl had left out some towels with which he dried the skull thoroughly and tried to remember the best way to master Cao Cao's quarters

Master Cao Cao? He was not Xun's Master!

He shook away the thoughts, rolled his sleeves back down and headed down the hallway. The doorways were nearly too small for antlers and he Xun had to walk sideways. He got to the tower and the guards stood aside, examining the antlers ad Xun passed.

As Xun arrived Cao Cao was just leaving.

"What is this?" Cao Cao smiled, looking at the magnificent antlers. "A gift?"

"From lord Zhang Liao, Master Cao Cao." Xun said.

"Fine work Swallow, I will thank him in person, go put it in my quarters." Cao ordered, leaving the room.

This was more than Xun could ever have hoped for, alone in Cao Cao's room! He could find the last piece of the puzzle without being discovered!

He walked inside and placed the antlers on the table and looked around the finely decorated room. Somewhere there had to be something that was his…

He hurried around the room, examining every article he saw, but there was nothing, until a small ornate box half pushed under the elaborate bed caught his eye.

He shifted out the box, it was lighter than he expected, and opened it. Inside was a slender blade, the handle decorated with jewels and carved in the shape of wings.

Suddenly, his head pounded, he tried to get up but swooned and was unconscious on the floor of Cao Cao's private quarters.

Memories…

…

"Zhou Yu! You know you didn't have to do anything special for me, it's just another day!" Lu Xun said laughing.

"Nonsense! It's a special occasion and it warrants a special gift!" Zhou Yu said, handing a wooden box to Lu Xun, The lid carved with eagles in flight.

Xun lifted the lid to see the two beautiful blades gleaming at him in the light.

"They're…" Xun nearly cried. "Beautiful!"

"I thought you'd like them, Happy birthday Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu said…

…

He awoke suddenly. He was Lu Xun, strategist of Wu and apprentice to Zhou Yu. He had been leading the Van in the territory skirmished between Wei and Wu. He remembered everything. He looked around and remembered where he was. He had to get out quickly. He took the blade and tucked it up under the sleeve of his robe. Hopefully no one would notice.

He casually walked out of the room and passed the guards, who just nodded at him. He nodded back and carried on his way. As soon as he was out of sight he started to sprint, He couldn't go to Zhang Liao Because Cao Cao was there so he headed to Zhang He instead.

As expected Zhang He was in his quarters writing up scrolls. He jumped when Lu Xun came barging in holding a blade.

"Oh! Swallow! You startled me!" Zhang He said putting his hand to his heart.

"My name is Lu Xun!" He Grinned.

The smile on Zhang He's face spread wide and he jumped up. "You remembered! Do you remember everything now?" Zhang He asked.

Xun nodded.

"Well, here is the test," Zhang He said Raising his arm and showing Xun a straight scar just above his elbow.

Xun bit his lip. He remembered. In one of the battles about two months ago, before Wu had pushed Wei back, he had shot a fire arrow at Zhang He. It had grazed his arm but left no real damage. It was the most disappointing arrow he had ever fired. He was hoping to kill the target.

"…Oops." Xun said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its ok, you were following orders!" Zhang He said knocking off Xun's hat and ruffling up his hair.

Xun laughed. Being the enemy suddenly didn't seem so bad anymore.

"You really do remember everything then if you remember that!" Zhang He laughed.

As if on queue, Zhang Liao appeared at the door, yawning loudly.

"Swallow, Where've you been? I've been calling for tea for a half hour and they said you weren't back yet!" Liao laughed.

Xun stuck out his tongue. "I don't have to listen to you anymore!" He grinned playfully. "I've remembered who I am!"

Liao smiled and opened his arms. Xun ran to him and hugged him. "Thanks for everything…" Xun said, burying his face in Liao's robes.

"Don't thank us yet, we've still got to get you home!" Liao said.

Xun looked up. "How?" he asked.

Zhang He Tossed Xun the scroll he had been writing.

"You're the strategist…" Zhang He smiled.

Xun unrolled the scroll to see it was a map of the area around the castle. It showed all the gates and passes on the way to the Wu territory.

Xun grinned. "Luckily, I do have a plan…"


	7. This had better work!

"I'm starting to have my doubts…" Zhang He said putting his hand to his chin.

"It'll work." Zhang Liao said saddling up his horse.

Zhang He sighed.

Xun walked into the stables nearly dragging the huge deerskin behind him.

"You almost ready?" Lu Xun asked

The two Zhangs nodded.

"I don't know about this… surely someone will suspect you?"

"Nonsense! They are looking for a Swallow, not a deer!" Lu Xun said, cradling the skin on his back. "The tannery is just past the fourth gate, you get me that for unnoticed and I can clear the fifth on my own."

"How do we explain the extra horse?" Zhang He asked.

"Say it's a gift for the tanners." Xun said.

"Stop Worrying Zhang He, It's a good plan!" Liao said, preparing Lu Xun's steed.

"Ok… I'm ready now." Xun said handing Zhang He the skin.

"It's going to smell really bad…" Zhang He warned. Xun just grinned. He took of his hat and held it close to his chest and tucked his knees up. Zhang He wrapped his whole body up in the deerskin, lifted him up and rested the bundle over the horse's back.

"You ok in there?" Liao asked.

"… It smalls pretty bad…" Xun said, his voice muffled by the thick fur.

Zhang He sniggered. "I have to admit you do look convincing," Zhang He said. It just looked like a big bundle of furs draped over the horse, no one would ever guess.

Zhang Liao mounted his white steed and took the reigns of Xun's horse in hand.

"Now, you're not going to fall off are you?" Liao asked.

"I shouldn't but we'd better make sure, throw a couple of ropes over." Xun muffled.

Zhang He couldn't stop laughing. The idea was ridiculous, so ridiculous it might just work. He did as asked and tied a couple of ropes over the saddle around the fur covered Lu Xun. "Is that too tight?" Zhang He asked.

"Its fine, now let's get going it stinks in here!" Xun said.

Zhang He giggled and mounted his horse.

"Act serious now Zhang He, if we blow this Xun isn't the only one who'll be for it!" Zhang Liao growled.

Zhang He shook off. "Ok, ok…" He took a deep breath. "Ok I'm calm now"

"Hurry up!" Lu Xun spat.

So the journey began.

Inside his fur bundle, Xun could feel every move of the horse. The skin was disturbing, it was warm and damp and smelled like rotting flesh.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the first gate.

"Zhang Liao, what business have you beyond this point?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm taking these skins to the tanners house." Liao said.

It seems the plan worked as the first gate opened and they were through. They walked on for a while.

"You ok?" Zhang He asked.

Xun stirred. "I'm fine, don't talk to me!"

"Oh, sorry!" Zhang He jittered.

They soon reached the second gate.

"Zhang He! What have you got there?" One of the guards asked.

"Oh, we're taking these skins to the tanners." Zhang He said.

"Are they yours?" Another asked.

"I'm afraid I can't take credit, they're Zhang Liao's!" Zhang He said.

"Nice one Zhang Liao!" One said.

Xun sat perfectly still as he felt a hand on his back.

"Its good quality fur too, they'll pay you big for this!" The guard said.

"Well, we'd better go," Zhang He said.

"Oh, sorry to keep you, have a good day you two!" One guard said.

The gates opened and they were through.

After a while Xun was starting to wretch. The smell was awful.

"You alright?" Zhang he asked.

"I feel a bit sick…" Xun said, shifting his hand to cover his mouth.

"You can make it, we're halfway there." Liao said.

Xun held tight. With everything that he'd been through he wasn't going to be beaten by a deerskin!

They reached the third gate and were let through without question. It almost seemed too easy. Don't get confident… we could still have problems at the fourth gate, Xun thought.

Every rational part of Xun's mind was screaming at him. He had just let two Wei officers; two ENEMY officers effectively blindfold him and tie him to the back of a horse. They could be taking him anywhere! "Stop being so suspicious! That's Zhou Yu talking! These men are my friends, after all they've done for me how can I even think such things?" Thought Xun.

They reached the fourth gate and were, as always stopped by the guards.

"Where are you men going at this time of the day?" The guard asked.

"We're taking our deerskins to the tannery." Liao said.

"Why didn't you ask the castle tanner to do them?" The guard asked.

"That thieving wolf! Would YOU give him your skins? Last time I took one to him he shaved a foot off the flank saying it was damaged and made the collar of a robe with it!" Zhang he spat.

The guard hummed. "I guess you're right, he's not been the most honest merchant, ok you're clear to go through." The guard said. And with that the gates opened and they were through.

They walked for a few minutes then stopped and Xun could feel the ropes being untied. He threw the skins off his head and took a deep breath.

"I warned you about the smell!" Zhang He Jested.

"Yes, yes, you're so smart," Xun said sarcastically putting his hat back on.

He looked around. They were in the middle of a thick forest.

"This is it right?" Xun asked.

Zhang Liao smiled from his horse and dismounted, taking the deerskin up under his arm. "Tannery is that way, Fifth gate is that way." Liao said pointing forward and left.

They all fell silent for a second. It was like the end of an era.

"Well Swallow… oh, sorry lord Lu Xun." Zhang He said.

Xun smiled. "Its ok, you can still call me Swallow… Lu Xun is your enemy remember?"

The two Zhangs looked at each other and smiled. "Well Swallow, I guess its time to spread you're wings and fly home." Zhang He said, twirling around.

"I guess so…" Xun said looking down. These men had been his only friends for the past few days, these men had risked everything to save him, and now he was just going to go back and be their enemy again? How could he fight when they had shown him so much kindness?

"Swallow," Zhang Liao said, resting one hand in Xun's shoulder.

Xun couldn't hold back the tears and buried his face in the breast of Zhang Liao's robe. He didn't want them to see him crying.

"I'm going to miss you so much…" He cried.

"We'll miss you too Swallow," Zhang He said. He turned to rubbing at his eyes. "Blast! Promised myself I wouldn't cry…"

Xun let go of Liao and looked up into his eyes. He wouldn't give it away but he was sad to see Xun going.

Xun gave Zhang He a hug too. Zhang He smiled.

"You're not home yet kid, you have to get past the fifth gate." Zhang Liao said.

"Are you sure you can do it on your own Swallow?" Zhang He said.

Xun grinned wide. "Don't patronise me! I'm Wu's top strategist!"

"That's the Swallow we want to remember!" Get out there kid!" Zhang Liao said.

Xun Got up onto his horse and gave one salute farewell. The other two also saluted and mounted their steeds. He turned his horse around and headed for the fifth gate.

"This has to work now, I can still smell deer flesh!" Xun thought riding towards the gate. As he approached the gate the guards called out to him. "Stop! Who goes there?" The gate captain called.

He waited until the guard came closer.

"Oh thank heavens! Help me! My caravan was attacked by wolves and…"

Close enough.

He suddenly whipped his steed round and pulled the guard up on to his horse, putting his blade to the guard's throat.

"Open the gate or he dies!" Xun growled to the other guard, who fell over himself in shock.

"Open it! I'm not going to ask you again!" Xun growled cutting a shallow wound in his captive's hand. Both guards were terrified and quickly opened the gate.

Xun dropped the man and galloped as fast as he could. The guards on the other side of the gate spotted him and came quickly in pursuit.

Faster!

He kept going faster and faster, looking behind him to see if the men were still following, and didn't notice the road winding off to the left.

His horse spooked and they slipped, sending Xun tumbling down a bank. He could feel the rocks hitting every part of his body and soon he was unconscious.


	8. Flying home

Lu Xun awoke with the taste of blood in his mouth. His head was pounding and every muscle in his body ached. He opened his eyes but there was a black wandering haze that obscured his vision. His stomach lurched. He could hear voices not far away and he lay quietly, straining to hear what they were saying.

"…Yes, he … quite a state when we found him…"

"… Where … find him?"

"… His horse… near the gates…"

"Thank you… Master… soon be here to pick him up…"

The voices faded away as they walked further from him.

"Stay calm, stay calm… so they caught you, don't worry you got out once…" Xun thought shifting but as he did so he became aware of something, he was lying on a couch with covers pulled up to his shoulders.

"Ok… That's new…" He thought… "Have to get my eyes open…" He thought, taking a deep breath.

He slowly opened his eyes but he could still see nothing but a dark haze. It was too much. He quickly shifted to the edge of the couch and threw up over the side.

"What was that?" The voices called from the other room.

"Now you've done it!" Xun thought. He could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Think of something, quick!" He thought to himself but nothing came. Not only was he alone and in the hands of the enemy, now he was blind! Brilliant!

"I think it came from in here..." The voice said

Do something!

His muscles battled against every move he made as he tried to sit up.

Have to run, it's the only way…

The footsteps came closer.

"Lord Lu Xun! You're awake!" The voice called.

Lord Lu Xun?

"Sir! You mustn't get up you've had a bad fall…" The other cried.

He fought back every urge not to and blurted out "Where am I?"

"Its alright sir, Lord Zhou Yu is on his way."

The sudden relief washed over him. Zhou Yu was coming! He had made it into Wu territory. He was safe.

He started to laugh he was so relieved. He lay back down and rested his head.

"You got hit pretty hard, we were surprised you made it through." A man's voice said.

"Well, they say I'm tougher than I look." Xun sighed.

"How do you feel?" A woman's voice asked.

"Well… apart from the splitting headache, muscles that feel like I was ravaged by wolves and the fact that I can't see anything, I feel terrible." Xun said.

"Hmm… The doctor said you might loose your sight for a while, he said the wound was so severe it looked like you were hit twice!" The woman said.

"Yeah, at least you don't have any of the other side effects, the doctor said you could even have lost your memory!" The man's voice said.

"Yeah… I still remember everything." Xun said pondering.

There was a knock at the door and the woman left to answer it.

"Welcome my lord." The woman's voice echoed down the hall.

"Where is he?" The all too familiar voice said.

"This way."

Xun listened to the footsteps across the wooden flooring.

"Lu Xun! It really is you! We thought you were dead."

It was Zhou Yu's voice.

"Zhou Yu!" He called and tried to open his eyes again.

He could roughly see the blurred outline of Zhou Yu's exquisite red robes and the blade hanging at his belt.

"No! Don't try to open your eyes, you need the rest!" Zhou said, resting his hand on Xun's shoulder. It reminded Xun of Zhang Liao…

He suddenly sat up.

"Xun, no you need to rest…" Zhou shouted.

"Wei is planning on invading our borders!" Xun yelled.

"Its alright, we know all about it, we've got a spy in the castle beyond the fifth gate, Wei won't get far." Zhou said calmly.

Xun relaxed. They weren't in any danger.

The door knocked again and there were more footsteps.

"The doctor is here lord Lu Xun." The woman said.

"Nice to see you awake, how are you feeling sir?" A gruff new voice said.

"I can't see anything!" Xun said bluntly.

"Oh, that's quite normal after an injury of your calibre. I have something for it here…" The doctor said. He rummaged in, supposedly his bag for a while and poured a liquid.

"Drink this all at once…" The doctor said, putting the cup to Xun's lips. It smelled like bad eggs and tasted worse.

"There… give it a few minutes then try and open your eyes again." The doctor said.

Xun screwed up his nose, the taste was still there but at least he couldn't taste blood anymore.

He eased his eyes open again and the haze had started to clear, he could see the concerned faces of the people standing above him. His vision was still fuzzy but he didn't mind. It had been like this for the past few days.

"Can I take him back to our main camp now doctor?" Zhou Yu asked.

"I think it would be best, he needs to keep relatively active, we can't have him sleeping or he could… well lets just say he needs to keep awake ok?" The doctor said.

Zhou sighed with relief.

"Can you get up Lu Xun?" Zhou asked.

"I think so." Xun said pulling himself to the edge of the bed. His muscles screamed. He stood up shakily. His hat and blade were on the table next to him. He donned the hat and tucked the blade into his belt.

"You just have to get outside," Zhou said rushing to his side to support him. "You're horse is waiting." He turned to the two owners of the house. "Thank you for everything, we'll send you gifts as soon as we return to camp."

Zhou Yu Helped Lu Xun outside and there as promised waited his horse and Lu Meng.

"It really is him! You ok there Xun?" Lu Meng said.

"Don't ask!" Xun said vaulting up onto his horse.

"Oh, I almost forgot… " Zhou Yu said, wandering over to his horse. He found the twin of Xun's blade and handed it back. "I think you dropped this." Zhou Yu laughed.

"We never stopped looking for you, even though it did seem bleak when we found that." Lu Meng said.

"Thanks." Xun smiled. He hurt but he could make it back to camp. This was the last thing he had to worry about.

The three rode off towards the main camp.

Lu Xun could feel every bump in the road in his fatigued limbs.

"We'll have to pass through the battlefield, some Wei forces are still putting up a resistance." Zhou Yu said as they crested a hill.

"Who is the inside man anyway? The one who tipped us off about Wei's attack." Xun asked.

"She is a serving girl, goes by the name of Violet locust." Zhou Yu said.

Lu Xun understood. She had been looking out for him the whole time, making sure he was safe but he hadn't noticed.

Soon they could see where the roads were littered with arrows, discarded weapons and blood. The battle had happened here.

Two bloodstained soldiers came rushing out of the trees. Xun jumped for a second but was soon relieved to see they were wearing Wu colours.

"Master Zhou Yu, We have isolated Zhang He and Zhang Liao's units on the hill, what should we do?" One soldier said.

Zhou Yu turned to Lu Xun. "You'd better ask the Van leader." Zhou Yu said.

Lu Xun thought for a second. Destroy Wei's men and bring Wu one-step closer to ruling the land, or spare his old friends for their kindness to him.

"Let them go. We want the land, not them." Lu Xun said.

"As you wish." The soldiers said rushing off.

On the hilltop Zhang He and Zhang Liao stood back to back surrounded by Wu troops.

"Well, I think it's fair to say we messed this up big, so, surrender or die fighting?" Zhang He said readying his claws.

"The honourable way." Zhang Liao said setting his spear to strike.

Zhang He sighed. "Why don't they ever say surrender?"

As he said this two more Wu soldiers ran up the hillside shouting. "Everyone, pull back!"

As quickly as they had been surrounded, the men were gone.

The two stood quietly for a moment looking at each other.

"Ok, what just happened?" Zhang he asked.

Liao laughed looking up at the sky.

"What exactly I so funny, we almost died!" Zhang He growled.

"Look, up there. The swallows are dancing." Zhang Liao laughed.

Zhang He looked up and indeed, the little birds were darting through the sky like arrows.

"I think he just found a way to repay us…" Zhang He laughed.

The three tired warriors had reached main camp, the doors were opened and their horses led inside.

"You faring ok?" Zhou Yu asked.

"I'll be fine!" Xun laughed. Although he appreciated the concern he resented the fact that everyone thought of him as their little brother.

They took Xun to his tent and he was about to go inside when Lu Meng stopped him.

"Where have you been these past few days anyway?" Lu Meng asked.

"I don't remember." Xun smiled.


End file.
